Kingdom Hearts: The Sentiment Wars
The Story You play as Sora a (now 15 years old) teenager who needs to destroy The "Sentiments" that were made after Sora defeated the true person. Some where made by thier own like Cloud's. So get ready for a hell of a fight! Epilouge After Sora saved everyone that was close to him, sentiments started to appear from a distance. Sora,Riku and Ventus set off for another quest. Tidus,Selphie,Wakka and Kairi came to. They go to where their old friends are. Disney Town/Castle 1st Visit After the 7 heroes arrived, they got Donald + Goofy to join them so they set off for Radiant Garden. Disney Town/Castle 2nd Visit Once Sora,Riku and Ventus arrive at Disney Town, King Mickey's Sentiment apeared. King Mickey had already worn it down so Riku had the last slash to beat it. King mickey joins the team. They go to Radiant Garden again. Radiant Garden 1st Visit Tidus and Sora find there way to The Radiant Garden Restoration Commite house. The commite joins them while the other people in Sora's team are waiting for them. A massive armoured sentiment apeared but Tidus and Sora used their combo attack to beat it. They head off to The Clouds Above. Radiant Garden 2nd Visit Wakka,Tidus,Riku and Sora arrive at The Dark Depths where Cloud's Sentiment was. Wakka wasn't much of a help so Tidus,Riku and Sora obliderated it. They return to The Clouds Above. The Cloud's Above 1st Visit It looks like there is no trouble so they go back to Radiant Garden. The Clouds Above 2nd and Final Visit Sora goes alone to The Clouds Above and he see's a black cloud. He saw Cloud Strife fighting Sephiroth's Sentiment. Sora goes to help and together, Sora and Cloud beat it. Cloud returns to Radiant Garden while Sora goes back to the gummi ship. Radiant Garden 3rd Visit All the heroes in the team arrive at The Great Maw where a earthquake occurs and Sora,Riku,Ventus and King Mickey fall in. The World of Sentiments 1st and Final Visit Soon as the 4 heroes fall in, The Lingering Sentiment joins the team. They are challenged by Sora's Sentiment which is quickly beaten by Ventus. They walk up to Ventus' Sentiment whom gets destroyed by Sora. Riku's Sentiment apears but is finally destroyed by King Mickey.Another earthquake occures and all the heroes fall in. The Keyblade Graveyard 1st and Final Visit The Terra-Xehanot Sentimet apears and challenges The Lingering Sentiment. Terra-Xehanot's Sentiment beats it. The other 3 heroes use thier ultimate attacks to defeat it. They suddenly return to Disney Town/Castle Disney Town/Castle 3rd and Final Visit Every hero that was in the team exept the commite was here. Donald asks if you want to go back to Radiant Garden. The options are yes and no. If you say yes, the details are below. If no you go back to Destiny Islands. Radiant Garden 4th and Final Visit You meet up with Cloud at The Dark Depths fighting the real Sephiroth. Sora helps Cloud beat him and after the battle Donal take Sora,Kairi,Riku,Tidus,Selphie and Wakka back to Destiny Islands. That's the story.